An Old Maid's Punishment
by Jaakuna Okami No
Summary: It's a rainy day & Kurogane is forced to play 'Old Maid' with the others. At first he turns them down, but ends up agreeing to play after Fai's suggestion that they add a punishment bowl for who ever end's up with the 'Old Maid'. Only, the game end's badly. But for who? Slight fluff, Angst


Anime: Tsubasa

Characters: Fai, Saroyan, Sakura, Kurogane

(I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA, This is a fanfiction written by me

Jaakuna Okami No )

* * *

**An Old Maid's Punishment**

"Let's play old maid!" Fai sang happily as he walked in the room with Sakura at his heals

"Play what?" Kurogane arched an eyebrow as he laid stretched out on the couch.

"I'ts a card game Kuro-silly~" Fai laughed as Sakura lifted up the cards a smile on her lips.

"I'v never played it before." he said siting up as Fai took a seat on the couch next to him, siting too closely making kurogane to scoot away some.

"It's a lot of fun Kurogane-san." Sakura said siting on the floor across of them placing the cards on the coffee table between them.

"The objective is to get rid of all of your card's and not end up with the old's maid." Fai smiled taking the deck of cards out of it's box and shuffling them.

"Sounds stupid." Kurogane hissed as he began to stand up and leave,

"I think it sounds like fun, besides we have nothing else to do till it stops raining." Syaoran said siting down next to Sakura who blushed slightly when their shoulders brushed.

'Young love.' Kurogane mumbled under his breath with a small uncharacteristic like grin,

"You can play all you want but count me out." he said reaching for the door

"Aw, Kuro-sama don't be like that! Tell you what we'll make it more interesting and who ever ends up with the old maid has to get a punishment." He smiled

He twitched, "A punishment?" he turned back to face the smiling blond. "Any kind of punishment?"

"Sure, as long as it's endurable; and to make it fare we'll put punishment idea's in a boll." he said patting his hand on the couch next to him. He had to admit, Fai had a way at getting Kurogane to do what he wanted him to do; and he could use this. Making punishments for Fai.

"Fine." he hissed grabbing a large bowl and paper. They spent the next few mins making strips of paper and writing stupid little punishments. Kurogane smirked at the one's he put down and folded in half tossing them in the bowl.

"Ohh scary Kuro-tan is smiling! I feel bad for who ends up with the old maid." fai giggled as he let himself slip from his spot on the couch to the ground.

"Shut up idiot."

The first round went by quickly and Kurogane had to admit it was fun, it got his adrenalin up with the fear of picking the old maid as he picked from Sakura's deck of cards. When he got rid of his card's first he let out a small sigh, he didn't want to be stuck with one of Fai's 'punishments' god only knew what they were and how ridiculous they would be. When it was just Sakura and Saroyan, Sakura reached nervously for a card when she pulled out of the last two it just happened to be the old maid. She sighed

"I lost." she mumbled,

"I'm sorry princess." Saroyan said with a small frown.

"It's alright,"

"I'll take your punishment for you if you want." he said reaching for a strip of paper

"No no! I want to do it, i lost fare and square I should take my punishment." she said waving her hands frantically. She exhaled and shut her eyes shut as her hand dove in the bowl and pulled out a punishment

"Have Baka written on your forehead in a permanent marker." She blinked a few times, "What's baka mean?" she looked up for help. Kurogane did a small face palm before standing up and grabbing a marker.

"It mean's idiot where I come from." he said pointing the markers tip at her forehead

"Ah, Kuro-wan that's mean. I can't help but think it was meant for me." Fai whined

"It was." Kurogane grumbled as Sakura sat still as he wrote 'Baka' in big bold letters on her forehead.

The next round went by just as fast, as they drowned down a few bottles of sake; and Kurogane couldn't help but feel embarrassed when he ended up with the old maid.

"You need to practice your poker face Kuro-san!" Fai laughed as he waved his last pair of cards and placing them on the table and replaced them with a cup of sake as he drained the cup.

"Shut up already!" he hissed,

"Time for you to man up to your punishment!" Fai sang nudging the bowl of punishments towards him. He let out a log sigh as he dove his hand in to the bowl and picked a strip he read it to him self and felt his face flush.

"Kuro-pan?" Fai asked tilting his head.

"Kiss the person next to you." His face turned red with both anger and embarrassment, "Who wrote this?" Sakura looked down her short bangs covering her face.

"Princes, did... Did you write this?" Fai asked leaning over the table smiling nervously at her.

she nodded her head. "I-i hoped... that, Syao- would... pick that one." she stammered her face turning even reder.

Syaoran blushed leaning back.

"P-princess."

Sakura grabbed her cup of Sake and chugged it down sighing greatly st the cup slammed down on the table. "Sorry." she said as the sake began to do it's work on her. "But I think it will be fun seeing you two kiss!" she giggled then took another drink

"Princess please slow down on the sake!" Syaoran waved his hands at her frantically.

"You still have to do it!" she said pointing her finger with the sake in her hand at Kurogane.

"The hell I will!" Kurogane hissed tosing the paper to the floor and getting up with his cup in hand.

"What's this? Your not going to be a man take your punishment Kuro-tan?" Kurogane flinched, his words hit him right in the pride.

'damn'

"It almost sounds like you want me to ki-kiss you." he shuddered as he said the dreaded word. He never though in his life he'd have to kiss another man, and for that man to be Fai. Fai annoyed the hell out of him.

"It's just a little kiss Kurogane-san." Saroyan said

"You hush!" He barked at Saroyan. He looked back at Fai, his upper lip twitched. "Damn it, I knew i shouldn't have played this game." he hissed siting up, grabbing Fai by the back of his head and pulling Fai's forehead to his lips and pulling away quickly

"It has to be on the lips!" Sakura said

"WHAT?"

"My, Sakura your brave; putting something like that in there." Fai smiled his fingers brushing the spot where kurogane's lips touched him.

"On the lips, on the lips!" She repeated

"It doesn't say that!" kurogane hissed grabbing the strip again, and froze when he saw the word lips written on it.

". . . This was not on it when i read it the first time." he glared at the paper.

"Sneaky Princes~" Fai laughed

"Damn it..." he groaned, he was so going to get Sakura back for this. He was not nearly drunk enough for that.

Before Fai knew it, Kurogane's lips were on his own in a quick and soft kiss. He pulled away, but not before a flash went off and they were both blind with the light.

"Haah! What was that a camera?" Fai rubbed his eye's

"I'm gonna kill you!" Kurogane roared jumping up off of the ground and reaching over the table for the camera in Sakura's hand who jumped back

"The princes is very bold when she drinks isn't she Saroyan-san?"

"Y-yeah."

When Kurogane settled down they managed a few more round's of old maid, Leaving Saroyan with having to dress in a girls dress, again. Sakura to get the job of making all the meals for as long as they were in this world. Kurogane was literary forced in to a pair of neko ears and tail while Fai had yet to receive a punishment.

But this round Fai was left with the old maid.

"Haah~ Look like i lost." he said slipping his long fingers in the bowl letting them fish around.

"About time." Kurogane grumbled taking a big gulp of his sake. He was excited that it was finally Fai's turn to be stuck with a punishment. When Fai finally pulled a strip out and read it his face turned white and he frowned. "What?" he asked staring at him as he pored him self more sake. Sakura was swaying on the other side of the table meowing at kurogane like a cat, Saroyan did the same. Boy those two were bold when drunk.

"It's blank, I'll just get another one!" he said as he tried to shove the paper in his pocket. Kurogane caught his wrist and lifted the paper to his face reading it.

'be locked in a dark closet for 30 mins.' perfect.

"Time to do your punishment!" Kurogane said standing up and jerking Fai to his feet and lifting him over his shoulder, Surprisingly Fai fought back, frantically trying to break free from his grasp.

"Let me go Kuro-tan!" he shouted pushing on his shoulder trying to free him self.

"What you make us do all the other punishments but you can't do your's? Not fair." he said as he carried the frantic Fai in to a room as her jerked open the closet door Fai screamed

"Please let go! Kurogane let me go!"

"Alright i'll let you go!" he shouted and tossed Fai in the closet slamming the door shut before Fai even hit the ground. He went dead silent and Kurogane dragged the bed over to the door and jammed it shut. "I'll be back to get you in 30 mins!" he sang and left the room.

He walked in front of the sink and began the dishes, one of his punishments.

'finally it's quiet.' he said under his breath.

"Are we not playing any more ne?" Saroyan asked tilting his head.

"Yes, so take off that dress you look ridiculous."

"Shouldn't we get Fai-san then?" Syaron asked standing to his feet and helping the meowing Sakura up.

"No~ Let him finish his punishment."

within 20 mins Sakura was back to normal and helping pick up the living room. She stopped and looked at Kurogane. "Say, Kurogane-san. What was Fai-san's punishment? He's been really quiet." she said a little worried.

"To sit in a dark closet for 30 mins." he said as he dried off the last plate. Her face paled.

"What?"

"Kurogane-san, Fai-san he's..."

"He's what?"

"He's claustrophobic." she said fidgeting with the the things in her hands.

"Claustrophobic?"

"He's terrified with small dark places. and crowd's, When we went shopping yesterday we were stuck in a big crowd of people, his face was so pale i though he was going to faint."

Kurogane tossed the towel off of his shoulder and began to leave the room "Why didn't you tell me this?" he hissed and walked in a quickened pace to the closet that confined Fai.

The moment when the door closed Fai felt his body stiffen and his wold went dark, No matter what he did to pry the door open it wouldn't work. Within a few seconds Fai's chest began to tighten he felt as if he wasn't getting enough air. Clutching his chest he felt his back hit a wall, He tried to move his leg the other walls restricted his movements. It was a small closet, very small. Small like a coffin.

It's a coffin,

Their putting you in the. Yards away from any light, He found him self on the ground in a ball gasping for air as his hands held his head to his chest. Your going to die in here, It's been more then 30 mins. It feel like he's been in here for day's. The had forgotten him maybe they moved on to another deminsion and left him. More fear set in as the dark room became even darker if even possible, starting at the edges of his vision and creeping in.

You going to die here.

Kurogane jerked the bed away from the door and opened it, light spilled in the cramped closet showing Fai curled up in a ball as far in the coroner as he could go, his hands over his head his eye's wide. He didn't look up at him he didn't flinch, but he was shaking so bad that pure regret slipped in.

"Fai?" he asked kneeling down he places a hand on his shoulder shaking him. "Fai are you alright?" he asked, and as a response he was punched in the face. He fell back rubbing his jaw

"What the hell?"

"I hate you." Fai's voice shook from inside the closet. "I hate you." his voice barley came out, tears began to stream down his face. "I hate you." Fai choked, his head lowering hiding the tears as he tried to go back in his fetal position. Kurogane grabbed his arm.

"Listen I'm sorry, I didn't know you were claustrophobic." he said softly, and boy was he ever sorry. He had never once seen Fai scared, not this badly. Fai didn't say anything his head hung low tears dripping on the bamboo flooring. Kurogane stood up pulling Fai with him, he couldn't stand on his own his legs gave out from the shacking. Kurogane moved a arm under his legs and lifted him up. Almost emediatly Fai wrapped his arms aorund Kurogane's shoulders, still shacking. His hot tears seeped through his shirt.

"I told you to let me go." he cried.

"I know, I-"

"But now I don't want you to, Please don't let go." his grip on Kurogane's shoulders got tighter.

". . . I won't let you go." he whispered to him resting his head on Fai's.

**The End.**

* * *

(If you wan't more of Old Maid's Punishment. Please leave a comment! Thank you for reading!)


End file.
